Cocoon
by The Pocketwatch
Summary: They had spent all their time in vain trying to contact and control Ender. He was more like them than any of the workers. Yet he had his own will. Songfic, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Cocoon by Assemblage 23 or The Ender Series.

This is my personal tribute to the Hive Queen. I think that Orson Scott Card is flawless author. The night I finished _Ender's Game_ I remember crying at it's beauty. This is to the beauty of the Hive Queen – The Formics – The Buggers.

……\/

……/oo\

……\/

_Even though I know it's only chemical  
These peaks and valleys are beginning to take their toll  
Try to convince myself that all it takes is time  
But the most derisive voice I hear is mine  
_

They had spent all their time in vain trying to contact and control Ender. He was more like them than any of the workers; yet he had his own will, his own ideals that he had chosen to live by. In her small state she had control over not more than a few Formics at this point in her life, yet as the newest Queen she still had some grasp on what she could do. She cried out in her voice, spinning the thread around her legs. She didn't want to go and die. But she new that she must survive.

_  
It opens all the scars on me  
It leaves me shaken in my belief  
It takes my hand just to drag me down  
It makes me a stranger in the crowd  
_

She thought of all the pain it was going to cause her. Should they have attacked the screaming things, even if they believed they were Varelse? No. They shouldn't have. She wanted to kill the one who resisted them. Destroy his metal bodies. To fight against the scorching rays the MD left behind. But she was alone in her belief among the few Queens.

_  
Give me isolation just for now  
I feel a hard rain coming down  
I promise that I will be back soon  
But for now I'll return to my cocoon  
_

She needed to be left here! She pleaded for it before her mother, the Leading Queen. Why did she deny her? She spun her cocoon further and further, covering her majestic, black, shining wings, no matter how tiny they were. When the cocoon's thread touched them they shrank, as did the rest of her body. She wanted to come back, but would never be able to. She let out a cry of anguish. She let it echo silently through the tunnels.

_  
There is thunder in the distance and the sky grows gray  
There is lightning in the clouds in search of prey  
It's not a matter of if as much as when  
The clouds will break and the rainfall will begin  
_

She finished her shrunken cocoon. They would barely have enough time to take her. She knew the ships were getting closer and she had little time.

_  
It opens all the scars on me  
It leaves me shaken in my belief  
It takes my hand just to drag me down  
It makes me a stranger in the crowd  
_

Her deadened form shook within the cocoon. The bugger holding it stayed walking as she commanded it. They boarded the last starship they had. Why was she so different?

_  
Give me isolation just for now  
I feel a hard rain coming down  
I promise that I will be back soon  
But for now I'll return to my cocoon  
_

She needed to be alone for however long it took. Cocooned and alone. Just one arm, and just one leg.

_  
Cracks in the chrysalis spread out like tiny snakes  
That hiss a litany of rumors and mistakes  
But I'm afraid their cause is fraught with futility  
There is nothing more that they can take from me  
_

She was alone from the moment she was born. Her mother cared nothing for her now. Just the survival of her species. If that meant in her last moments she'd be even more alone, so be it.

_  
It opens all the scars on me  
It leaves me shaken in my belief  
It takes my hand just to drag me down  
It makes me a stranger in the crowd  
_

Why was she so different from everyone else. She shook her cocoon. Not that it mattered. They couldn't turn back not. They had nowhere to go. Her and the last three buggers. Her Arm, Her Leg and Ender. She wasn't a bugger. Ender was more a bugger than she. She was more a human than he.

_  
Give me isolation just for now  
I feel a hard rain coming down  
I promise that I will be back soon  
But for now I'll return to my cocoon_

She needed loneliness. She needed to escape. But she couldn't. She cried to herself, the last Hive Queen. She couldn't.

-R-A-M-A-N-

So how did you like it? First attempt at tackling a songfic, especially with a song this long. Just review, y'know. Whatever.


End file.
